1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the animal control art and more particularly to an anti-tangling leash arrangement for controlling a plurality of animals, such as dogs, during the walking, exercising, training or other activities wherein two or more animals must be simultaneously controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem that often arises when one person is required to control simultaneously a plurality of animals, such as dogs, during the walking, exercising, training or the like of the plurality of dogs is that the leashes which are attached to the dogs often become tangled and twisted together as the dogs tend to move in separate and erratic paths. Many cities in the United States have leash laws that require that dogs be restrained on a leash generally specified to be no more than a particular length, such as six feet in length, when in public. As such, the dogs cannot generally be allowed to roam freely, except in specific designated public areas which are generally designated “dog parks”. Unless a person is fortunate enough to live close to such a dog park or live in an area where there are no leash laws, most of the time that one person is required to walk, train, exercise or the like simultaneously a plurality of dogs in public, each of the dogs must be restrained on the required leash.
During such simultaneous control of a plurality of dogs by one person, it is generally desired that each of the leashes be held in one hand, leaving the other hand free for other activities.
There have heretofore been proposed various arrangements for the control of a plurality of dogs by one person during the walking, exercise, training or the like of the dogs while maintaining each dog on a separate leash with the desired objective of preventing the entanglement of the leashes. Such prior art arrangements have not always proven to be satisfactory in many applications. Therefore, there has long been a need for a control arrangement that allows one person to control simultaneously a plurality of animals, such as dogs, during the exercise, walking, training or the like thereof while such animals are on individual leashes and which minimizes the entangelment of the leashes.